Duo's cross The anniversary of death
by miyu-chan23
Summary: Duo can not forget his past, Heero can not admit his feelings. will one mistake ruin both their lives or can a special person save them both?


Duo's cross- The anniversary of death. By: Miyu-chan Pairings: 1+2 Disclaimers: Gundam wing does not belong me. Either does "Get out of the shell" by L'arc en ciel. Warning: AU, Sap, Shounen ai, attempted suicide, slight Duo mental torture (gomen Duo), OOC, and OC, takes place after EW.  
  
" Talking" thoughts /song/ //duo's thoughts//  
  
AC 197, L2 colony  
  
It was the year after the Mariemeia incident and Duo was depressed. None of the other pilots could understand what was wrong. All they knew was that Duo would stare at his cross and bring it up to his lips whispering something they couldn't hear. One day Heero finally got fed up with the now silent pilot and confronted Duo. "Duo, sit down at the table we need to talk," Heero commanded as he walked into the kitchen where doing to scrounging around the fridge. "Huh, what's up Hee-chan?" Duo asked and sat down at the table with a ham and cheese sandwich. "What's wrong with you? You've been depressed for the last week. You've stopped talking, you walk around like a zombie why are you so depressed?" Duo plastered a grin on his face to hide his obvious sorrow and said in the happiest tone he could muster, "Why would there be something wrong Hee-chan? I'm certainly not depressed. Where'd you get that silly idea?" Heero sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how to help his friend nor did he know anyone who could help him. "Listen Duo, if you need to talk I'm here. I Lo.I care about your well being and so do the others. Remember that." With that said Heero stood up and walked out of the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Duo sighed and raised his cross to his lips and whispered, "Dear Shinigami, please let me get through this until the end. One more day that's all I have is one more day to be with the others. One more day and I can join you, my best friend. The war is over Solo; it's time I come back to you. I may love someone else with all my heart but I promised you, kare kara zutto itsudemo. always and forever my friend. always and forever." Duo kissed the cross he got from Solo and let it slide out of his hands. Duo plastered a grin on his face when he heard footsteps and finished eating his sandwich. As he swallowed the last bite, he saw Quatre walk in with a worried look on his face. He knew the blonde boy was worried about him and wanted to leave this world making his fellow pilots happy, having them worry about him wasn't a good thing for his plan. "Hey Q-chan! What's up, can you believe Heero thinks I'm depressed," Duo said hoping his sadness didn't show through his voice. Quatre tried to smile but saw the hurt and sadness in his friend's eyes. Quatre knew that Duo thought he was hiding his sorrow but only could Quatre see it but he could feel it in his space heart. He knew Duo wanted to keep his persona of not being depressed so he nodded and said," Heero can be so silly, of course you're not depressed." Duo seemed satisfied with that and stood up, walking over to his blonde friend. Without warning the braided boy hugged Quatre close to him and whispered, "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, I'll never forget you." Quatre pushed Duo so he was arm length and stared into Duo's violet eyes. Oh poor Duo, why are you so sad, what had made you silent and a liar. What happened to 'I run, I hide but I never lie' please Duo let us help you. Don't make Heero sad. Duo frowned as he stared at Quatre's saddening eyes. "Q, what's wrong? Why are you looking so sad?" "Huh. oh sorry Duo, I must have spaced out, gomen, I better go and check up on Trowa. He just got back from a mission." Duo watched Quatre leave and sighed again. I'm making everyone sad.I can't do anything right. no I must remember, one more day and I will make the others happy. Soon I will join him. Duo left the kitchen and walked up stairs to the room he and Heero shared. He took off his priest garb until he was clad only in black shinigami boxers. Walking over to his bureau opened two of his drawers. In one he took to a pair of skintight black pants and in the other he took out an equally skintight black halter-top. After closing the drawers he placed the outfit on the bed and walked into the bathroom. There he turned on the shower and pulled his boxers off. The water spraying from the showerhead felt warm on Duo's pale skin. Duo starting washing his thigh length chestnut brown hair with his favorite shampoo and conditioner. After he was satisfied his hair was clean enough he washed the rest of his body and turned off the shower. Duo stepped out and placed a towel around his waist and hair. As soon as the door opened Duo came face to face with a spandex clad Heero. The longhaired boy's flushed to that of Heero's. "Um. hey Heero, the bathrooms all your buddy. I'm. going out tonight to the club in town. So. uh. don't wait up for me, bye," Duo stammered and then walked quickly past Heero. The cobalt-eyed boy closed the bathroom door and Duo let out a long sigh. "That was a close one," Duo whispered sat on the bed. He took the towel from his hair and picked up his favorite brush. Duo brushed his long locks as he listened to the shower. As he finished rebraiding his hair, the shower turned off and Heero walked out in a pair of dark blue boxers. "Duo, when are you going to the club?" Heero asked as he started getting dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a green tank top. "As soon as I get dressed why?" Duo Questioned confused. "I'll go with you. Remember we are still considered Gundam pilots and rebels. You will need someone to watch your back," Heero stated as an excuse to stay close to Duo. Duo just stared at Heero surprised that he would even consider going to a club. He composed himself and said, "Sounds like a good idea, how about we ask the others if they want to come as well?" Heero nodded and left the room. Duo watched him and then stood up. He put o his outfit and opened his bottom drawer. There he took out three earrings. Two crosses he had gotten from an ex-boyfriend after the destruction of the church and a stud that he had bought when he went to the mall alone. He then took out a stick of black eye liner and applied it alone with a silver eye shadow. Finally to finish the outfit he put a black choker around his neck.  
  
Heero and the others waited in the living room when Duo walked Downstairs. Everyone just stared at him. The braided boy noticed the look on Heero and Wufei's face and grinned. He knew he wouldn't have much of an effect on Quatre and Trowa since they were already together but Duo knew the other two were still single and up for grabs. Duo knew whom he wanted and planned to get him anyway he could. "Hey guys, are ya ready to go?" Duo asked with a manic grin. The others nodded dumbly and followed Duo out the door. After great persuasion, Trowa let Duo drive his car. The ex-pilots were surprised by the ease of Duo's driving and watched the braided boy as he drove to the club. The line of very long when they arrived at the club and Quatre frowned before commenting, "By the time we get in, it will be time to go." Duo grinned and left the line. People were yelling and cursing at him but the look Duo gave them shut everyone up. "Yo, Seji, what's up?" Duo called out to the large bouncer. The bouncer, Seji, took one look at Duo and grinned. "Hay du, it's been a while since you came here, everyone misses your talent," Seji said with a coy grin. "Buddy, my friends and I really don't want to wait in that long line. If ya let us in, I'll perform just like the olds after the Maxwell Church burnt down." Seji nodded and Duo motioned for the others that they could come in. As they filed through the entrance, Duo asked quietly, "Does Natani still own this place?" Seji nodded and told Duo that he could find the boss in the back. Duo thanks his old friend and walked in the club and go back to his past. The club was in full swing and Heero felt very uncomfortable. For the past twenty minutes women and men had been brushing up against him. He decided enough was enough and put his "Omae o korous glare" From then on no one was getting even close to him. The stoic boy heard laughter and saw Trowa with a big smile on his face and a drink in his hand. Quatre was next to him also laughing. Wufei... no one really knew where Wufei was. Last they saw him, he was being taken away by some onna. Heero looked around the club and frowned. There was no sight of Duo and it was nerve racking for the normally emotionless boy. He was hoping Duo would persuade him to dance, which Heero wasn't going to resist... much. The frown deepened when the music stopped suddenly and the lights dimmed as a spotlight appeared on the stage.  
  
Duo walked into the back nervously. He was hoping that his old boss wasn't going to dismiss him or think he wasn't good enough anymore. It had been a long time since he danced. He remembered the first time he dance was to help Solo and the others. He would go to the local clubs and dance for the people hoping to get good money, and that he did. He remembered a dance he did for Solo one night. He had dedicated it to him and remembered the room being empty with only Solo sitting in the front row with a smile on his face. Duo shook himself from the memories and walked up behind Natani and said, "Hey Nat king Cole, it's been a while." The middle aged-man slowly turned around and stared at Duo with wide eyes. He opened his mouth and closed it again trying to think of what to say and then finally, "Is it really you Du?" "Duo smiled and nodded saying, "I told you I would come back someday. I was wondering do you have the song I danced for Solo that one time?" Natani Grinned. "Do I have it? Are you kidding? I won't let anyone dance to after you left. Speaking of Solo how is that trouble maker?" Duo's smile faded and he stated sadly, "He died from the plague the day we left the club." "I'm sorry kid. Well when do you want to go out?" "Anytime your ready. I just have one favor, do you still have the cage and Mikhail used when he was the star dancer here?" At Natani's nod Duo continued, "Good, I want to use it." "Um. Kid maybe that isn't a good idea, You remember why Mikhail used it right?" Duo nodded, "He used it before he killed himself. Nat, tomorrow is the anniversary of Solo's death. You don't know how much I miss him. It's time for me to go back where I belong. I should have died during the plague but I didn't, I should have died when I was a Gundam pilot but I didn't. I think my luck it ready to run out, as is my life. Please not understand?" "I hate to say it Kid, but I do understand. Good luck and I'll see ya again someday." Duo smiled at his friend and old boss, "No you won't." With that Duo walked out of the room and Natani made arraignments for the cage to be brought out.  
  
Heero was piss. Duo was nowhere and he was hoping to be able to admit his feelings but now. damn, where the hell is h. Heero's eyes widened as a large cage was lowered onto the stage. The room became dark and there was a sound of the cage opening and closing. The room was still dark as a voice announced; "We have a special guest tonight. For all those who have been here since the early years of L2 before the plague, you may remember the little boy who stole our hearts with his moves. Well today that boy has grown into a beautiful man and he is here to dance for you folks tonight so without further delay may I present Du!" There were howls and whistles throughout the room as the beat started and a spotlight appeared on the cage. Heero's mouth almost dropped when he heard and saw Duo in the cage. A beat started and all stared as Duo slowly moved his hand up his leg and kept moving as the beat continued. Finally when the music started, the braided boy moved his body in a slow swaying motion  
  
/ Worried heart is beating with darkness  
  
feeling so cold and tight inside of the skull  
  
nerve function has been out of order  
  
kissing to the sleeping beauty in the forest/  
  
Duo lifted his hands to his hair and slowly took out the band holding the tight braid. He closed his still swaying to the music. He felt as if the wold disappeared and he was the only one there.  
  
/ Dream is still a dream that never changes  
  
dream is still a dream that never changes  
  
blind fear is lingering around  
  
falling to the deepness of the inner spiral  
  
dream is still a dream that never changes  
  
dream is still a dream that never changes/  
  
Duo shook out his hair and ran his hand through the silky locks. Very slowly he opened his eyes and noticed that the room was empty. Scanning around, his eyes spotted a lone figure in the corner. Solo.  
  
/Get rid of your notions  
  
haven't you realized yet? (do it)  
  
get feel of your passion  
  
haven't you realized yet? (go for it)  
  
perceive through the soul/  
  
The music continued but Duo stopped dancing in the cage. In fact, he wasn't in the cage anymore. He stared at the boy who was smiling at him and walking onto the stage. "Duo, God you look beautiful. How long has it been my dear friend?" Solo asked as he got closer to Duo. "It's been nine years Solo-kun, what is going on? Why are you here? I thought you were dead?" Solo chuckled and whispered into Duo's ear, "I am Dead, but I had to see you again. I've been watching for so long. I've watch you grow up. I've watch you fight a war and win. I've even watched you fall in love." Duo's eyes widened. All this time and his prayers were finally coming true. He was able to see Solo. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Solo held up his hand. "Don't speak yet my dearest friend. Tell me about this Heero Yuy, of that I see so far, the guys an asshole." Duo couldn't help but laugh at that. He knew it was true and yet he wished it wasn't. "Solo-kun, Heero is a tough guy to understand. He is not use to emotions and so can't act the way he feels. That's about all I know about him." This it was Solo who laughed and pulled Duo close. "Duo, you know I love you but please d." "Solo? What were going to say? Solo?" The room faded as the crowd of people stared at him. With a nervous laugh Duo started to sway his hips to the music and closed his eyes thinking of the one move he always did to Solo.  
  
/ Dream is still a dream that never changes  
  
dream is still a dream that never changes  
  
destroying the illusion with your hands  
  
destroying the illusion with your hands/  
  
Duo grabbed one of the bars and swung in a half circle before grinding down and then back up. Duo pushed away from the bars and stared into the crows, licking his lips and winking.  
  
/Get rid of your notions  
  
haven't you realized yet? (do it)  
  
get feel of your passion  
  
haven't you realized yet? (go for it)  
  
you get out from the shell/  
  
Duo leaned down throwing his hair in front of him before looking up through the mass. The lose locks parts to reveal the boys face  
  
/ Get rid of your notions  
  
haven't you realized yet? (Do it)  
  
get feel of your passion  
  
haven't you realized yet? (go for it)  
  
perceive through the soul  
  
get rid of your notions  
  
get rid of your border  
  
get rid of your notions  
  
get rid of your border/  
  
As the song ended Duo ran his hands up his body starting at his legs and slowly moving his way up his stomach and chest to his hair. As he ran his hands though the silky locks the music faded as well as the light.  
  
Heero just stared. He couldn't believe what he had just seen and didn't want to believe it. The normally emotionless boy felt hands on his shoulder and looked behind him to see a boy he didn't recognize (1). The deathly pale boy smirked and whispered in Heero's ear, "Beautiful isn't he. If you don't want him, maybe I'll take him off your hands. How does that sound to you Heero Yuy?" Heero clenched his fists. He couldn't believe this guy. He's treating Duo as if he's property! "You leave Duo alone. If you go near him Omae o Korous," Heero warned and pushed the boy's hand off his shoulder. "Very wise answer Heero Yuy, I knew you loved him. Please keep him safe," the boy moved out of Heero's view and the ex-pilot yelled, "Wait, what do you mean keep him safe? Who are you?" There was no answer though, whoever was talking to him was gone and Heero noticed that Wufei, Quatre and Trowa were looking at him. "What?" Heero growled at them. "Nothing Yuy, did you see Maxwell up there?" Wufei asked. "I never knew he could dance like that. It was almost like he's done it before," Quatre commented. Heero had to agree it was very strange that Duo was very talented when dancing in that cage and the song. It reminded him the past. He remembered when he was young, he was hiding in the corner of the bar when he saw two boys walk in and a blonde boy much like the one he saw tonight sitting in the from of the empty bar. A boy with long loose hair got up on stage and the started playing. It was a different dance then what Duo did but the Young Heero was mesmerized the beauty of the young boy dancing. "Heero? Yo Heero wake up we are about to leave, could you find Duo?" Trowa asked breaking Heero of his thoughts. Heero nodded and watched the others walk out of the bar. Heero walked into the back room and saw Duo with the bouncer from outside. "Are you sure your gonna go through it this. I would hate to lose ya," The bouncer said concerned. "I'm Positive Seji, I want to be with him again. He came to me you know. While I was dancing. He came back to me and it proves that he is waiting for me to come back to him. I must go. Besides it's my time." Heero watched in confusion as the two talked. It made no sense to him and when Duo walked away from the bouncer, Heero grabbed his shoulder. "Duo are you ready to go. The others want to go back," Heero stated. Duo nodded and shoulder still grasped in Heero's hand, followed out of the bar.  
  
The ride home from the club was a quiet one. No one felt comfortable about asking what Duo was doing and at the same time they wanted to know. After along silence Heero finally asked, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" Duo looked at the boy who was driving and answered quietly, "I learn when I was seven at the club we were just at. I did it to earn money for the gang. And I did it for Solo." "Solo, who is Solo?" Heero retorted, voice hinted with jealousy. Duo shook his head and didn't answer. He knew Heero wouldn't understand how much he loved his dead friend. He loved Solo more than he loved Heero.  
  
When did you become a liar?  
  
//Huh, who are you? //  
  
I'm you inner self. You just said you love Solo more then Heero right?  
  
//Yes I did and it's true//  
  
There you go again. Why are you doing this to yourself, huh? You and I both know you love Heero with all your heart.  
  
//Will you leave me alone. I already know I love Heero more than Solo but what about the promise//  
  
What promise, I don't remember a promise to kill yourself and go back to Solo. When was that promise made?  
  
//The day Solo died, don't you remember, kare kara zutto itsudemo//  
  
That's not a promise Duo  
  
//That's it, will you please go away, I've already made up my mind and there is nothing you can do about it so Ha! //  
  
The voice faded leaving silence in Duos mind as well as in the car. The braided boy sighed and looked at the window. He knew he was going to miss Heero but what had to be done, had to be done and this was something he had to do.  
  
Heero watched Duo closely; an eyebrow raised when he noticed Duo looked to be in deep conversation. With who, he had no idea, mainly because no one but the pilots were in the car. Heero's own thoughts were broken when the car stopped in front of the mansion. house. Everyone got out of the car and entered Quatre home. As soon as the door closed, Duo went right up the room he shared with Heero and closed the door. He knew he couldn't wait one more day and went to the connecting bathroom. Walking to the sink, Duo stared into the mirror and looked at the reflection that didn't look like him. His smile was gone and his eyes were dead. "Solo, I'm coming to be with you again." Duo opened the cabinet and took out the razor that he had kept hidden for this day. He stood there staring at the blade and wondered if he could really do this. Finally after a couple of minutes, he could hear footsteps moving towards the room and he knew he had to make his decision fast. The door to the bedroom opened and Duo without thinking made his final decision. The blade smoothly sliced down his wrist, leaving a thin trail of blood. Duo closed his eyes and pictured Solo in his mind, thought how happy Solo would be when he came to him. Footsteps moved closer to the bathroom door, making the braided boy nervous and quickly pressed the lock on the door. That was when the banging started. "Duo! Duo open this door now, do you hear me?" Heero called out. "Go away Heero, please leave me alone," Duo answered, a little woozy from the loss of blood that was running down his arm and hitting the bathroom floor. The banging continued and another voice called out to him, Quatre's voice. "What are you doing in there Duo, please talk to us. You have been so unhappy please tell us." Duo chuckled as he wobbly slide down against the door. He was quiet for a moment and then said in a soft, pained voice, "Alright, I'll tell you," he winced as his arm started to feel numb and he could feel his life started to leave him, soon Solo very soon. "My best friend Solo, the anniversary of his death is tomorrow. It was when I seven years old, he caught the plague that hit L2. Solo was the leader of our gang and the two of us were inseparable. The others use to say, 'here comes the Duo,' and that was where I got my name, Solo and Duo, great huh? Anyway it got really bad that day and he knew he was dying so I snuck in one of the OZ bases and stole the antidote but it was too late." Tears started to run Down Duo's eyes as he remembered the last of the memory. "I promised that we would be friends forever and I don't break promises as you guys know. When he died I promised on his grave that when the war was over, I would go to him. It's early but I have no choice, please, when I go take my body to L2, and bury me next to Solo." Duo's voice trailed off as he fell unconscious. Quatre let out a scared cry and banged on the door. "Duo, Wake up, come on Duo please don't die on us, DUO!" The blond haired boy fell to his knees crying and didn't notice Wufei with screwdriver. The Chinese boy started to take out the bolts in the door and when it was done, he pulled the door from its hinges. Duo's limp body fell to the ground, covered in still flowing blood. Quatre cried harder and buried his face in Trowa's shoulder. Heero lifted Duo in his arms and Wufei checked for a pulse. "He's still alive but barely, we have to hurry to the hospital before it's too late." Without another word, Heero, Still holding Duo, ran to the door but not before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around Duo's wrist. Quatre called Sally and told her to have the hospital ready a room for Duo and Po quickly complied.  
  
Heero drove like a madman, he couldn't believe that Duo would do something like this and his hands started to shake slightly. Every few minutes he would feel Duos neck to feel for a pulse that was still faint. As he was in sight of the hospital, a police car pulled up behind him. Usually Heero would stop but this time, he went faster, which made the police car go faster. The car screeched as he went into the hospital followed by the police car and stopped in front of the hospital. The police car stopped behind him, and was about to arrest him, until he saw the limp and bloody figure he took out. "Young man, what happened to his boy?" the cop asked as Heero gave his friend and crush to Sally. He then turned to the cop and answered, "He tried to commit suicide. I would have stopped for you at any other time; this was an emergency as you saw. His pulse was faint and I couldn't waste a moment." The cop looked the boy over and nodded, "I'll give you a warning and I hope your friend comes through." Heero thanks the cop and walked inside, sitting in a chair in the wait room. He bowed his head, hiding it in the cup of his hands until he felt someone tap his should. Heero looked up and saw the same boy that was at the club. "Who are you?" Heero asked in a weary voice. "I am Duo's best friend, he probably told you about me right?" the boy retorted. Heero's eyes widened and stuttered, "Y-your d-dead t-though." Solo chuckled and nodded, "Yes I am but I became Duo's guardian angel. Not too good am I huh? I couldn't protect Duo so I tried to get you to do it." "The club." Solo nodded and continued, "He told me he would follow me but I don't want that. he loves you. did you know that?" Solo chuckled again. He used to tell me about you and I decided that if I can't be with you, then you would take my place in his heart. Please when he gets better, make him happy." At Heero's nod, Solo smiled and started to disappear. That was when he heard someone calling his name and he lifted his head up, again to see Quatre staring at him. "Heero, are you alright?" Quatre asked with a worried expression. "When did everyone get here?" Heero asked "About ten minutes ago. You must have been sleeping. Anyway Sally's." Before Quatre could finish, Heero stood and walked over to Sally. "How is he? Will he live?" "Hey hey, one question at a time. First yes he is fine and yes he will live, but it was a close call for a while. Duo lost a lot of blood but we were able to do a blood transfer. Heero sighed in relief and thanked Sally before asking if he could see his friend. Sally nodded and Heero walked down the hall to the room where his beloved was sleeping. He frowned when he saw the white bandages on his wrists as well as straps to hold him down. There was a sound of someone entering the room and Heero looked around to see Sally. "Why. why is he strapped down?" He asked in a confused tone. "Duo attacked one of the nurses and tried to over dose himself with morphine. We have to keep him strapped as well as put on a 24-hour suicide watch. There is one thing interesting. He kept whispering a name. Solo. That was before he passed out from the morphine he injected himself with." Heero sighed and pulled up a chair. He leaned close to Duo and lay his hand on the others. Softly, he brushed his lips against the hand and whispered, "Come back to me Duo, please Koi, I need you."  
  
It was dark except for the dim light in front of him. Duo slowly lifted his hand and moved his through the light. Suddenly the light grew brighter until the point where Duo had to cover his eyes. Then the light dimmed again and a familiar voice said, "Duo, you can be a real baka sometimes, you know that." Duo moved his arm away from his face his eyes widened. With a cheer, he jumped into Solo's arms only to pass through him and landed on the ground with a thump. "I repeat, Duo no baka. I'm a spirit, you not." Duo frowned and asked, "How come I'm not dead? I want to be with you. Why can't I be with you Solo?" Solo smiled and shook his head before saying, "I want you to live my friend. You have someone down there who loves you very much." Duo downed his head and whispered, "Heero." Solo nodded and smiled at his friend. "As much as I want you here with me Duo-chan, it's not your time yet and besides I'm with the others who died in the plague. Also... Hey Father!" Duo raised an eyebrow but when he saw the man in priest garb, his eyes widened. "Fa...father Maxwell." The old man smiled and kneeled, opening his arms to Duo, who ran into them. "Ah, little Duo, it's been so long you have grown up so much." "Father, you saw what happened to be all these years right, you know I'm going to Shinigami if I decide to die right?" Father Maxwell laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "You have always been the little demon. No my son, you will not go to Shinigami as you always put it. Though you have killed, it is seen as saving the colonies and the earth from destruction and evil ruling. Remember that." Father Maxwell started to say something else but was interrupted by Solo. "Hey kid, who said you had a choice of whether you lived or died?" "I just thought..." "That's your problem Duo-chan, you always think the worst. I mean come on, you have four people waiting for you to get better and of what I've seen of that blonde, you are going to get the best therapist." Duo groaned at the thought of that. If was going to have to do that when and he woke up then he would rather be dead. "Hey kid, will you get your head out of the clouds and let me finish my convincing." Duo looked at Solo with an expression of apology and almost made Solo burst out laughing. "Follow me and I'll show you what you are missing." Duo Followed Solo to a mirror and watched as the dead boy whispered a few words. Once that was done an image of Heero appeared. He was sitting in the hospital and next him was... "Hey Solo-kun, is that me there?" Solo nodded and duo went back to watching as Heero held his hand and brushed his lips against each knuckle before whispering, "Come back to me Duo, please Koi, I need you." Duo's throat tightened as he felt tears prick his eyes. Heero had called him Koi. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Heero liked him but to be called Koi... the mirror moved closer to Heero's face as the boy laid his head on Duo's hands and closed his eyes. Duo tried to hold back tears as he touched the mirror where Heero's cheek was. "Heero..." "Duo, ready to go back now or do you still need convincing?" Solo asked. Duo looked at Solo and nodded. "I'm ready to go back... back to my koi and my friends. Thank you Solo." Solo nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "Hey don't mention it. Just remember though, when you both die and come here, this Heero character better watch it or I may steal you away." Duo chuckled and hugged his friend before moving away and walking towards the mirror. "Duo, once you go though there, you will be back in your body. Good luck and Goodbye (1) Solo disappeared as Duo walked through the mirror.  
  
Heero had been sleeping when he felt the hand twitch. He lifted his head to look into the violet eyes of Duo. Without thinking, Heero hugged Duo and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Duo smiled and caressed Heero's cheek. "Hello Koi, sorry to worry you," Duo said in a raspy voice. Heero laughed and shook his head. "It's ok Duo, all that matters is that you came back. I was so scared that I lost. Why try to kill yourself, what was the point?" This time Duo laughed and said, "Hold it there, I can only explain one thing at a time. First of all the reason is I wanted to be with Solo. I promise when I was young that we would be together forever. The second, the point. I missed him and I thought I would be happier if I went back to him." Heero hugged Duo again and whispered into his hair, "Baka, I'd miss you. You don't know how much I'd miss you." Duo laid his hand on Heero's back and sighed at the weight of Heero's head on his chest. "I love you Heero. I can finally admit that to you. I've always loved you." Heero looked into Duo's eyes and whispered, "Ai Shitieru. Koi, kare kara zutto itsudemo." Duo smiled and lifted Heero's face to kiss him again. That was how the others found them when they walked in. Everyone knew that Duo was going to be all right and were going to go back to normal.  
  
Outside the hospital, a blond boy walked down the street, angel wings sparkling. Good luck Duo and Heero Yuy, watch out for me because when the time comes I will take Duo back. That though, was another story.  
  
*Owai*  
  
*Peeking from behind door* um. so what you everyone think, I hope you liked? Ok I may do one more sequel but who knows no da? Anyway send comments. good bad, any kind just um. please no flames. Ja ne! *Miyu-chan closes door* 


End file.
